Can I Change Two Futures?
by Pharaun
Summary: Okay...let's try this again. Pheobe has a vision, Chris has a bad day, please, just try it.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, Charmed does the opposite of belonging to me. It doesn't belong to me.  
  
My character belongs to me.  
  
I really have no idea where this came in. I'm really not gonna do much talking about the  
  
Charmed Ones I think. This story is about Chris and if you can't manage a chick flick  
  
this is not for you. Oh, by the way, Chris still has his white lighter and witch abilities.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stretching, Chris blinked and squinted against the pervasive light. He groaned and pulled  
  
the covers over his head. It already stank of a bad day.  
  
"CHRIS!!" The mental screech jolted him and woke him from his stupor. Sighing, he  
  
stretched and crawled off his bed and roughly pulled on his clothes.  
  
"A very bad day." He muttered and orbed to his charges.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"What?" He asked, none to kindly upon arrival. (In his defense, they did wake him up.)  
  
His question answered itself, though, when he saw the body lying on the ground.  
  
"What is this?" Piper demanded.  
  
"A demon?" Chris asked in an is-this-a-joke kind of way.  
  
"Well I see that, but why is it here?!"  
  
Chris resisted the urge to sigh. He could have been in bed right now.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we check the Book of Shadows?" He suggested. "What  
  
happened?"  
  
As Paige went up to the attic to get the Book, Phoebe filled him in on what had happened.  
  
"So you're saying that you just woke up and found him here?" He asked skeptically,  
  
examining the body. It was about seven feet tall with thick arms and scaly skin. It had a  
  
hoggish head and large tusks.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said. "He was just laying here by Wyatt's crib and we don't see any  
  
marks on him anywhere."  
  
"So you touched him?" Chris asked.  
  
"No. I didn't." She said, looking at him warily.  
  
"Well, touch him; see if you can get a premonition."  
  
"OH, no, no, no, I have to go to work."  
  
"Come on Phoebe," Chris said. "What's more important, your job or slaying demons?"  
  
"Well, I'll make you a deal, I'll devote all of my time to slaying demons as soon as I win the lottery." Phoebe said, grabbing her purse and heading to leave. As a triumphant  
  
Paige came down the stairs Phoebe suddenly turned back to Chris. "You wouldn't  
  
happen to know the lottery numbers would you?"  
  
Chris was spared having to answer, though, as Paige reached them and started sharing her  
  
finds.  
  
"It's called a Yagnoth Demon," she said. "It's naturally blind, so it feeds off the eyeballs  
  
of magical creatures."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, this demon tried to eat my baby's eyeballs!" Piper said, a disgusted  
  
look on her face.  
  
"Wyatt must have killed it then." Phoebe said. A puzzled look came to her face. "But,  
  
why is it still here?"  
  
"That's the thing!" Paige called, getting their attention. "The only way to kill it is to  
  
chop off its head!"  
  
They all turned to see the scaly demon slowly rise up to stand, towering over Chris.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Oh shit. Chris thought, as the monster swung its massive arm and hurtled him across the  
  
room. He landed on Phoebe and they both were knocked into the door, where they sat for  
  
a moment, dazed. Piper used her magic to blow up the monster, but only succeeded in  
  
blowing off its arm. The demon growled in anger and started moving toward her, its arm  
  
regenerating. Chris slowly started waking from his stupor. Scrambling drunkenly he  
  
managed to stand up. He turned to grab Phoebe's hand, but as soon as their hand's  
  
touched Phoebe stiffened with a vision. Her eyes fluttered open and she had a frightened  
  
look on her face.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"A little help would be nice!" Piper called from where she and Paige were dodging  
  
around the couch. Chris' head twitched, but he otherwise gave no sign that he heard. His  
  
eyes were still locked with Phoebe's, wanting to know what she saw, yet afraid to ask.  
  
"Piper, try just blowing up its head!" Paige called. Piper waved her arms and the  
  
demon's head exploded. Its body stood there for a second before it exploded in a shower  
  
of demon dust. Piper and Paige sighed and looked over to where the Phoebe and Chris  
  
still stood, about to ask why they didn't help.  
  
"Chris," Phoebe started again, in a soft voice. "You're gonna die."  
  
He sighed. "A very bad day."  
  
Okay, what ya think? Reviews are welcome, but flames hurt my feelings. Oh, by the way, I know I suck at fight scenes, so if that was your flame, there's no need for it! YAY! 


	2. Say What?

AN: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! Honestly, I wasn't expecting them.  
  
I still don't own any of the characters, except for my own characters that I DO own.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Say what? (okay, laugh if you want, but that's what I'd say if Phoebe had just told me I was going to die)  
  
"What did you see Phoebe?"  
  
Okay, he might not be the nicest person in the world right now, but it's not every day you  
  
get told you're going to die. It's not a pleasant feeling.  
  
"I already told you Chris." Phoebe said with a sigh.  
  
"Well tell me again, Phoebe!" He snapped loudly.  
  
"I saw you with a girl, and then I saw her kill you!" She snapped back, tired of getting  
  
the third degree.  
  
Paige and Piper stood by the Book of Shadows, searching for the woman that Phoebe had  
  
described.  
  
"Black hair, blue eyes, that is seriously all you can tell me about her?" He demanded.  
  
"What else do you want Chris?!" She yelled.  
  
"Well, you saw me with her, what were we doing?" He asked.  
  
"Well....you were laughing." Phoebe said, confused by her vision.  
  
As Chris mulled this over for a while, Paige and Piper came up with The Book and  
  
showed it to Phoebe.  
  
"Was this her?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked at the picture and shook her head.  
  
"Maybe...." She trailed off, not sure whether what she was going to say held any  
  
significance.  
  
"Maybe what?" Chris asked.  
  
Phoebe glared at Chris before continuing.  
  
"Both times I saw her in my vision; she was wearing a leather jacket." She said, half  
  
expecting Chris to laugh at her or yell some more. "Maybe you should look for that."  
  
They heard a small noise, almost like a whimper and turned to see Chris looking very  
  
pale and like he was about to be sick.  
  
"What's wrong, Chris?" Paige asked. "Chris?"  
  
"Phoebe...." He said weakly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"On her jacket, was there writing on her sleeve?"  
  
Phoebe thought for a second.  
  
"Yeah." She said eventually. "How.....How did you know that?"  
  
"Her sleeve, what did it say?"  
  
The Charmed Ones were staring at Chris as if he were crazy.  
  
"I don't know Chris," Phoebe said after a long pause. "I couldn't read it."  
  
Chris tried a different tactic.  
  
"Did she have a tattoo on her right hand?" He asked, his eyes on focused as if her were  
  
seeing something that wasn't there.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip in concentration.  
  
"Hmmm......yes," she said eventually. "A.....a lizard, or something."  
  
"A dragon." Chris corrected.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said, wondering if he was going to tell them what he knew.  
  
"She's not going to be in the book." He said.  
  
"Why not?" Piper demanded. "What aren't you telling us?"  
  
"She won't be in the book," Chris said. "Because she isn't born yet."  
  
AN: Okay, sorry the chapter had to end, but I need what comes next to be in the next  
  
chapter. Hope you enjoy, and I always love reviews. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.) 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Lots of homework.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean she's not born yet? Chris do you know her?"  
  
Chris was staring off into space and didn't hear Paige's question.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
He jumped as Phoebe called his name, trying to bring him back to reality.  
  
"I.....I need to....." He cut off.  
  
"What Chris, what's the matter?" Piper prompted.  
  
"I need to go." He said at length. With that he got up and headed for the door.  
  
The Charmed Ones followed him, frustrated that he wouldn't answer him.  
  
"Chris where are you going?!" Paige called, losing her temper. "And why aren't you  
  
orbing?" She muttered as an afterthought.  
  
Phoebe grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
  
"Chris, who is she?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her for a long time.  
  
"Jade." He said so quietly they could hardly hear him. With that he orbed away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"I'm worried about him." Phoebe said.  
  
"He did seem really scared." Paige put in.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't he tell us about her?" Piper asked, irritated.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe said. "Do you think we should go check on him?"  
  
"How are we supposed to help him if we don't even know what we're fighting?" Piper  
  
said.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this." Phoebe said. "I mean, they seemed like best  
  
friends in the first part of my vision. I don't get it."  
  
"Me neither." Paige said. "Does he want her dead or not?"  
  
"Well...." Piper started. "I guess we have to assume she's a demon and make a  
  
vanquishing potion. We'll see if we need it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Chris appeared in his room and immediately started pacing.  
  
What do I do? He kept thinking.  
  
"You know," came a soft voice. "If you keep pacing like that your gonna wear out your  
  
floor."  
  
Chris stopped dead and slowly turned. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw the  
  
beautiful apparition standing in his doorway.  
  
"Jade."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
AN: What ya think? Not very long, but I like it. 


End file.
